Digital camera modules are used in a variety of consumer, industrial and scientific imaging devices to produce still images and/or video. These devices include mobile telephones, digital still image and video cameras, and webcams. The field of view of a camera module is typically between 60 degrees and 70 degrees. The field of view can be increased by attaching an adapter lens in front of the camera module. The resulting imaging system of the adapter lens and camera module has a wider field of view than the camera module alone. A wide field of view is valuable in applications such as autonomous vehicle navigation, car parking monitor systems, and gesture recognition.